A Troubled Hokage
by tootalltygerlily
Summary: A new Hokage reminisces about events during the second war.


_**Warning:**_ I do not own Naruto, I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

_Author's Note:_ For those eagerly awaiting the next installment of "Of Ears and Puffy Tails", I'm sorry to say that you might be waiting for a while...I'm currently in the process of writing it, but it is extremely slow going. Hopefully you won't have to wait for too long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A Troubled Hokage**

Standing in the makeshift office facing the lone window, the Hokage surveyed the slowly rebuilding village.

One year…

…the Hidden Leaf Village has come a long way since the second war. Though having sustained heavy losses on both the shinobi and civilian sides, the village and it's people are once again starting to show growth and prosper.

Looking over at Hokage Mountain, workers could be seen clambering over the rocky face.

Turning away from the window, the Hokage sat down in the chair facing a rickety desk piled high with scrolls. Sighing, they around and looked out the window, lost in thought.

Flashback

_"__The council has made its decision…__YOU__ are to become the next Hokage and help this village survive!"_

_"__I'm sorry but I can't accept. I will be much better suited to help this village by being out on the front lines…"_

_"NO! The council has decided and that is final! You are too important to us and this village to lose you out on the battlefield!"_

End Flashback

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come."

"Hokage-sama, here are the latest mission scrolls and policies that need to be read, sorted and signed."

"Thank you, Izumo."

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama."

Hearing the door click shut behind the shinobi attendant, the Hokage once again immersed themselves in memories.

Flashback

_Plunging a kunai into the chest of a Sound Ninja, he whipped his head around at the screech of familiar voices._

_"__NO! SHISHOU!!…"_

_"__LADY TSUNADE!!…"_

_Quickly dispensing with the two enemy shinobi attacking him, he looked over to see Tsunade falling to her knees, then pitching forward to sprawl face first in the dirt, unmoving._

End Flashback

With hands clenching into fists, he was once again swept away by his thoughts.

Flashback

_With a sound like thunder, the ground around his feet started to rumble and shift. Regaining his balance quickly, he jumped to safer footing._

_Engaging four Nin that attacked him at once, he was anxious to find out about the status of the lone kunoichi who had the strength to do that kind of damage._

_Dispatching two of the four Nin quickly by slashing kunai across their throats, he kicked out behind him and sent one flying backwards to slump unconscious against a crumbled brick wall._

_While battling with the final ninja, he stole a quick glance toward his teammate. Seeing an enemy Nin sneak up behind her as she was busy battling another, he screamed out in terror when he saw the Nin unsheathe a katana form his back._

_"__SAKURA!! BEHIND YOU!!"_

_Swiftly turning her head to glance behind her, he watched helplessly as the katana plunged into her back and out through her chest._

_"__NO! SAKURA!…SAKURAAA!!!"_

End Flashback

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, he turned around once again and faced his desk. Gulping down his now cold tea, he pulled the nearest scroll to himself and got back to work.

After a nearly four hours of non-stop writing, he sat up straight and tried to work out the kinks in his neck, back and hand. Standing up to stretch his legs, he walked to the window and leaned with an elbow against the frame as he took in the darkening sky as night approached.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist, he smiled and turned around to face the silent intruder.

Plunging his hands into her rosette coloured hair, he tilted her head up as he bent down to kiss her soft pink lips.

As the kiss ended and they pulled away from each other, Sakura reached up and brushed the silver hair out of his eyes. Stepping out of his embrace, she walked over to the desk and pulled up an extra chair.

"I thought I would stop by and lend a helping hand since I know how much you just _love_ to do paperwork."

Chuckling at her sarcastic remark, Kakashi joined Sakura at his desk.

"Besides…how else am I going to get my husband home to his loving adorable wife at a decent time? Huh?"

Laughing at her jibe, Kakashi leaned over and captured her lips once again. Breaking the kiss, he kept his lips hovering over hers.

"Then I guess you better get working…"

Nipping playfully at her bottom lip, he sat back in his chair.

Giggling, she gave him a mock salute and pulled a scroll in front of her.

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: I hope you enjoyed by contribution to the Kakashi-Hokage bandwagon! Please read and review


End file.
